Hand held personal communication devices, such as cell phones, have become ubiquitous. Typically, these devices are carried in a person's pocket or in a bag such as a pocket book. As such, these devices may be readily separable from a person and may be subject to being stolen or damaged, particularly if dropped. These devices typically have display screens that are quite easily susceptible to damage when dropped. In addition, theses devices typically contain large amounts of information, as well as access to data banks of additional information. As such, loss or destruction of a personal communication device can be expensive as well as a substantial inconvenience to an owner.